Um Amor Vindo Do Espaço
by Nanna Black
Summary: Quando dois mundos se encontram, por maior que sejam suas diferenças, a atração é inevitável e irresistível.
1. Um hóspede muito teimoso

Olá!

Esta história veio de um e – mail que recebi de uma de minhas incentivadoras: Andréa Meiouh. Fiz uma pequena songfic sobre Bulma e Vegeta, e tive a inspiração de fazer uma história sobre como Bulma e Vegeta ficaram juntos – Porque no anime isso não fica muito claro.

Para quem é fã de Y/B, fique longe. E, para quem espera uma história típica de união de B/V, fique longe (tipo **_Yamcha trai Bulma e, para se vingar, ela fica com Vegeta_** ou **_Do nada, Bulma se apaixona por Vegeta_**).

Andréa, esta é para você!

****

**Sinopse:** Vegeta já está morando há algum tempo na casa dos Briefs. Bulma está solteira. Os dois dividem momentos de ódio e carinho... Até que Vegeta desaparece por alguns dias, e Bulma se dá conta de seus verdadeiros sentimentos por certo "príncipe"...

Um Amor Vindo Do Espaço 

**Parte I**

**_ Vegeta!** – Ela gritou, furiosa **– Hora do almoço! Eu não sou sua escrava e não vou esquentar a comida!** – Bulma batia panelas, enquanto brigava com um certo "príncipe".

Ele apareceu, com uma expressão entediada... Mas, quem olhasse profundamente em seus olhos negros, iria notar um brilho divertido. Ele adorava irritar Bulma, levá – la a seus limites de paciência.

**"Insolente, arrogante, temperamental, sedutora.... Espere um pouco aí! O que eu estou pensando!? Controle – se, Vegeta! Ela é só uma terráquea fraca e imatura! Você é o príncipe da raça saiyajin"** – Vegeta pensou. Espreguiçando – se, ele gritou em resposta:

**_ Mulher, cale a boca! Você devia dar graças a Deus por estar servindo o guerreiro mais poderoso do mundo!** – Vegeta deu um sorriso maldoso por dentro, mas congelou quando ouviu a resposta dela:

**_ Tão poderoso.... Nossa! Então, se você é tão poderoso, por que perdeu para o Goku?** – Bulma sorriu, zombeteira. Adorava provocá – lo, levá – lo ao limite, ver o quanto podia espezinhá – lo, sem que ele berrasse com ela (o que sempre acontecia, pois Bulma não parava de atormentá – lo)

Enfurecido com a zombaria da jovem de cabelos azuis turquesa, Vegeta jogou a frigideira longe. Havia devorado todos os bolinhos de arroz, bacon e ovos que Bulma fritara.

**"Droga!"**, ele pensou, **"Vou passar mal, mais tarde... Maldita mulher! Não sabe nem cozinhar!"**.

Bulma estava deitada em seu quarto. Acabara de deixar uma gigantesca bandeja de comida na câmara de gravidade, para Vegeta. Ele estava extremamente sexy, com o corpo tomado de suor, e os músculos trabalhados aparentes sob a malha do macacão que ele usava para lutar.

**"Vegeta estava lindo... Bulma! Pare de pensar nele! Você já quer se apaixonar de novo? Mal está solteira!"**, Ela pensou. Mas logo, seus pensamentos deslizaram para a máscula figura que treinava furiosamente na câmara gravitacional.

O dia se passou calmamente. Bulma se dividia entre ajudar sua desligada e despreocupada mãe no jardim, trabalhar com seu dedicado pai na Corporação Cápsula e, de vez em quando, pensar rapidamente no sexy saiyajin que treinava incessantemente na câmara gravitacional.

Quando a noite chegou, Bulma estava cansada, mas tão luminosa e cheia de energia quanto na manhã. Já Vegeta, contrariamente, estava com o corpo cheio de hematomas, cortes e sangue ressecado, e seus músculos, tomados por exaustão. Bulma foi retirar a bandeja que deixara depois do almoço na câmara gravitacional e mal pôde conter um gritinho de pavor e esconder o horror que se espalhou por seu rosto.

Bulma saiu da câmara e voltou, logo depois, com uma grande bacia de água quente e pedaços de tecido branco, dobrados e esterilizados. Sentando – se ao lado dele, Bulma começou a limpar o sangue ressecado, a esterilizar os cortes, aplicando mercurocromo e colocando esparadrapo e gaze, além de fazer compressa nos hematomas.

**_Vegeta** – Ela sussurrou, horas depois. Ele estava completamente limpo do sangue seco. Os hematomas estavam começando a desinchar e ele parecia uma múmia, devido à gaze e ao esparadrapo. **– Eu imagino o que transformou – o neste homem frio.**


	2. Ponha se daqui pra fora!

Notas da Autora:

Olá! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo dessa história. Eu nunca tinha escrito um roteiro Bulma + Vegeta antes. Por isso, mandem suas reviews! Eu vou adorar lê – las!

Bom, nesse segundo capítulo, vão entrar três personagens: a condessa Kamiria, seu irmão, Saddith, e a protetora de ambos, Keri. Para saber mais sobre eles, leiam este capítulo!

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu! DROGA!

_Vegeta:_ O que você faria, se fosse?

_Nanninha:_ Você se declararia para Bulma...

_Vegeta empalidece._

**Um amor vindo do espaço: Capítulo II – A Noiva de Vegeta.**

Uma semana depois do incidente na câmara gravitacional, Vegeta retornou aos árduos treinos, a despeito dos protestos veementes de Bulma. Por isso, naquela manhã, o príncipe saiyajin treinava arduamente para superar Goku, quando sentiu um ki forte. Ficou confuso e se sentiu desafiado.

Levitando no ar, o homem já ia afastando – se, quando ouviu um grito furioso, que fez doer sua sensível audição saiyajin. Era Bulma, que trazia um pequeno lanche para ele.

**"Vegeta! Onde pensa que está indo? Volte aqui agora mesmo! VEGETA"** Ela gritou, furiosa.

**"Vá catar coquinhos, mulher"** Vegeta respondeu, aumentando a velocidade. Pouco depois, ele era só um afastado pontinho no horizonte.

**"MALDITO VEGETA! Por que será que Goku não deixou que Kuririn matasse esse antipático desgraçado? Como eu o odeio!"** Bulma desabafou, raivosamente. Afastando – se, ela perguntou – se:

**'Se eu o odeio, por que então fui cuidar dele? IDIOTA!' **Raivosa consigo mesma, ela gritou:

**"IDIOTA!"**

Afastado o suficiente da Corporação Cápsula para não ouvir mais os gritos de Bulma, Vegeta aterrissou e disparou pelas ruas, procurando fervorosamente pelo dono do ki.

Ele reduziu bruscamente sua velocidade, ao perceber que uma mulher muito jovem e atraente o encarava, com um sorriso suave nos lábios cheios e vermelhos. O tempo parou ao redor deles. O tumulto silenciou. Parecia que, na rua, só existiam os dois.

A mulher era dona mesmo de uma beleza surpreendente. Seus cabelos, negros, longos e sedosos, voejavam ao vento. Seus grandes olhos eram azuis e brilhavam como duas reluzentes safiras recém – lapidadas.

Ela usava um longo vestido branco, de um tecido muito fino. O traje balançava ao sabor do vento e servia de moldura ao corpo mais perfeito que Vegeta já vira. Os ombros eram pequenos e delicados. Seus seios eram cheios e firmes. A cintura, estreita e delgada. Ela era alta, e suas longas pernas eram extremamente bem torneadas.

No entanto, o que mais atraiu a atenção de Vegeta naquela mulher perfeita era a cauda.

Enroscada à cintura da misteriosa mulher, estava a cauda. Era uma cauda estreita, longa, de pelagem negra, luminosa e que, ao toque, deveria ser extremamente sedosa. No entanto, a existência da cauda assustou Vegeta, e ele não conteve um grito:

**"UMA SAIYAJIN!?"**

**"Demorou muito para reconhecê – la, meu caro"** Disse uma voz grave, atrás de Vegeta. Pego desprevenido, o príncipe virou – se e viu um segundo homem. Para confusão de Vegeta, também saiyajin.

Também era alto, como a bela e misteriosa mulher. Seus cabelos, ao contrário dos dela, eram despenteados e cor de lama, da altura da cintura musculosa do homem. Ao contrário da cauda da mulher, a sua tinha uma pelagem esbranquiçada e ela flutuava livre, leve e irresponsável atrás dele.

No entanto, Vegeta ficou impressionado, pois podia nos olhos daquele homem um respeito sincero. Não o respeito falso e insolente da terráquea, ou a completa falta de respeito de Kakarotto. Isso fez com que Vegeta tratasse o desconhecido com menos cautela.

**"Reconhecer quem? Quem é você? E quem é ela?"** Vegeta perguntou, ocultando habilmente sua confusão.

**"Não me reconhece mais, meu querido?"** Perguntou a mulher, que agora estava flutuando com insuspeita leveza ao lado do homem. Sua voz era doce, suave e macia. Seus olhos, como os do homem, revelavam um respeito profundo, e até um certo carinho. Vegeta ficou orgulhoso por ser alvo da afeição de uma mulher tão jovem e tão bonita.

**"Meu caro príncipe"** disse o homem, fazendo uma profunda reverência, que muito agradou Vegeta **"Creio que o senhor recorda – se do nobre Taleko"**

**"Taleko? Um dos condes de Vegeta – sei?"**

**"Sim. Taleko Ketalo, casado com a honrada e desejada Kelitria Ketalo, uma das filhas de madame Masako. Os dois se adoravam, Taleko fazia tudo para ver Kelitria feliz. Só existia um problema: madame Kelitria não podia ter filhos, e herdeiros era uma das coisas que Taleko mais desejava no mundo"** Explicou o homem.

**"Lembro – me que Taleko invejava Bardack, porque ele tinha dois filhos"** Divagou Vegeta.

**"Exatamente. Como amava muito o marido, madame Kelitria permitiu que ele arranjasse uma amante que pudesse dar – lhe filhos. Madame temia que Taleko deixasse de amá – la, mas não. Sua coragem e resignação fizeram com que Taleko a amasse ainda mais, e ele pediu que ela escolhesse a amante ideal. Ela escolheu Kaitara, casada, mas que vivia em crise com seu marido"** Finalizou o homem **"Kaitara deu à luz uma menina, que madame Kelitria criou como sua"** Completou.

**"Espere um instante! Não me diga que você é Kamiria! A filha bastarda de madame Kelitria!"** Disse Vegeta.

**"Bastarda, não. Querido, mamãe sempre foi amorosa e me tratou como se eu tivesse nascido de suas entranhas. Mas sim, eu sou Kamiria"** Disse a mulher, com um lindo sorriso.

**"Kamiria é filha de madame Kelitria e sua noiva"** Acrescentou o homem, sem sorrir.

**"E este é Saddith. Ele é meu irmão, mas Taleko não é seu pai. Mesmo assim, mamãe nomeou – o meu tutor"** Explicou Kamiria **"Ele me salvou da explosão de Vegeta – sei"**

**"O QUÊ?" **Vegeta explodiu, assustado **"Ela é minha NOIVA?"** Kamiria suspirou, pesadamente, ao perceber que Vegeta não escutara uma palavra que ela dissera.

**"Sim, majestade" **Saddith disse **"O senhor deve tomá – la por esposa antes que ela complete 25 anos. Ou seja, daqui há três anos, o senhor deve estar casado com Kamiria, para que faça valer o acordo entre o Rei Vegeta e o pai de Kamiria"**

**"Mas..."** Disse Kamiria.

"O senhor não pode ter engravidado ou se envolvido com outra mulher, saiyajin ou não. Se tiver, o noivado está automaticamente desfeito, e o senhor terá o dever de arranjar um noivo estepe para minha irmã"

**"Não me envolvi com ninguém"** Vegeta respondeu, automaticamente. **'Se eles considerarem os gritos que levo da Bulma como envolvimento, eu os matarei'**

Bulma estava fazendo a faxina semanal no quarto de Vegeta, quando ele entrou nos aposentos.  Ao lado dele, estava um casal. No entanto, se eram namorados, não pareciam.

A mulher, muito mais jovem que Vegeta, e também muito bonita, estava com o braço enroscado ao redor da cintura de Vegeta. Ele parecia bem pouco à vontade, mas, percebendo o olhar divertido de Bulma, não afastou Kamiria de sua romântica posição.

"Mulher, este é Saddith, e esta é Kamiria, minha noiva" 

**"QUEM?"** Gritou Bulma, sem poder se conter **"QUEM DIABOS É ELA, VEGETA?"**

**"Kamiria Anne Ketalo, condessa de Tryssa, noiva de Vegeta e sua futura esposa"** Kamiria respondeu, irritada com a intimidade entre seu noivo e a beldade de cabelos cor de água.

**"Dêem – nos licença, sim?"** Bulma disse, largando a vassoura e puxando Vegeta pela mão. Ela arrastou – o até o jardim.

**"VOCÊ É LOUCO? FICA TRAZENDO MULHERES PARA A MINHA CASA? QUEM DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?"** Bulma berrou, incapaz de controlar sua fúria.

**"Não posso fazer nada"** Respondeu ele, calmamente **"Kamiria é minha noiva, e não posso largá – la à própria sorte!"**

**"Mas eu posso largá – lo à própria sorte! PONHA – SE DAQUI PRA FORA, E LEVE ESSA MULHER COM VOCÊ!"** Bulma berrou, cega de raiva.

**} * }**

Capítulo II terminado.

Desculpem – me por ter demorado a atualizar. Eu não atualizei minhas outras histórias ainda. Vou atualizá – las assim que puder!

Um abraço!


	3. Vegeta Com ciúme!

Notas da Autora: Olá para todos, e desculpem por Ter demorado tanto a atualizar. Mas, com Natal e Ano Novo, acabei me desleixando... Bom, agora estou me redimindo: para quem pediu, o novíssimo capítulo de Um Amor Vindo do Espaço.

Capítulo Anterior: Depois da chegada de Kamiria, e da inesperada revelação de seu noivado com Vegeta, o príncipe saiyajin não tem saída a não ser levar a noiva para a casa de Bulma. A espevitada, por sua vez, fica irritada e bota Vegeta, a noiva e o cunhado, Saddith, porta afora.

Sinopse do capítulo: Saddith, mandado por Vegeta, vai conversar com Bulma a respeito de hospedagem para ele e Kamiria. Para desespero do príncipe saiyajin, seu cunhado fica encantado com a coragem e destemor da terráquea. Para piorar a situação, Yamcha vai visitar a ex. namorada e fica visivelmente interessado na noiva de Vegeta.

Um Amor Vindo Do Espaço: Capítulo III – Vegeta... Com Ciúme?!

Enfurecido e atordoado com o "atrevimento" de Bulma, Vegeta voltou para seu pequeno, apinhado e aconchegante aposento na casa dela. Lá, instalada com visível desconforto na pequena, estreita e desalinhada cama de solteiro do irascível príncipe alien, estava a principal razão da histeria de Bulma. Kamiria Ketalo, jovem, atraente e poderosa nobre saiyajin... Além de todos os predicados, segundo compromisso firmado pelas famílias Vegeta e Ketalo, Kamiria seria a futura princesa consorte do extinto Planeta Vegeta.

Linda, jovem, doce, submissa, e assustadoramente forte, aquela era a esposa ideal para um príncipe. No entanto, faltava em Kamiria um fogo que, pelo contrário, sobrava em Bulma... 'Que diabos estou pensando?' indignou – se Vegeta, e tornou seu olhar para a bela figura feminina na cama 'Kamiria é a esposa dos meus sonhos. É do meu nível, tem sangue nobre, é doce e submissa'.

Notando o olhar fixo de seu noivo sobre ela, Kamiria entreolhou – se com seu irmão. Saddith encorajou – a, com o olhar, a ir conversar com Vegeta. Sorrindo afavelmente, a bela levantou – se e sua cauda acariciou de leve o queixo quadrado e proeminente do príncipe. Sem mover – se, Vegeta dirigiu – se a seu cunhado.

"Saddith?"

"Sim, Sua Alteza?"

"Procure aquela louca que gritou comigo e... convença – a de que ela é afortunada por hospedar o príncipe e a futura princesa – consorte do Planeta Vegeta" Grunhiu Vegeta. Kamiria sorriu e encolheu – se prazer.

Saddith saiu, mas não esqueceu – se de alertar a irmã quanto à necessidade de manter – se virgem e pura até o casamento. A mãe de ambos não ficaria feliz se sua única filha fosse desonrada. E Kami – sama sabia o quanto os saiyajins do sexo masculino eram indóceis quanto aos assuntos sexuais.

Pressionando um botãozinho no visor do detector de ki que usava (NA: Lembram – se daqueles aparelhos que Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Freeza e seus homens usavam no rosto? É um detector de ki), Saddith localizou um pequeno ki no telhado do estranho prédio. Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto atraente, Saddith dirigiu – se para o telhado.

Bulma, depois de sair do quarto do insuportável Vegeta, largou vassoura, escovão, baldes, pano de chão e desinfetante na cozinha, aos cuidados dos robôs. Correu para o último andar, esgueirou – se atrás de um armário e abriu uma portinhola. A luz invadiu o espaço estreito.

Uma brisa suave e geladinha remexeu com os cachos azuis da jovem, acentuando – lhe a sensação de liberdade. Respirando profundamente, sentiu a fúria cega que sentia desvanecer – se como um passe de mágica. O telhado da empresa do pai tinha o condão de acalmá – la, e sempre que sentia que estava a ponto de explodir, corria para aquele lugar.

Sentou – se em posição de lótus e começou a fazer exercícios de respiração que uma de suas místicas amigas lhe ensinara. O Sol queimava de leve sua pele muito clara, o que dava – lhe uma sensação gostosa. Portanto, quando uma sombra cobriu o Sol, jogando o frio sobre ela, Bulma encolheu – se e abriu os olhos, pronta para reclamar. Só poderia ser Vegeta...

Os olhos azuis encararam o mais reluzente par de olhos negros que ela já vira, emoldurados por uma massa desordenada de fios lisos, que baloiçavam ao vento. A cauda também mexia – se, livre e leve, atrás do homem. Bulma não pôde deixar de perceber como ele era bonito.

"Senhorita, posso sentar – me?"

Bonito e educado. Elementos raros nos homens jovens que a cercavam. Se um homem era bonito, também era mal educado. Se era polido, era feiinho de dar pena. Ela lembrou – se dos dois belos sem educação que a cercavam: Vegeta, arrogante e pretensioso; e Yamcha, bonito e simpático, mas muito infiel.

"Claro, fique à vontade"

Saddith percebeu que, tranqüila, o ar despretensioso, aquela mulher era a mais sedutora que ele já conhecera. De aparência, jovem e muito atraente; de caráter, voluntariosa e destemida. Pena não ser saiyajin. Seria uma guerreira invejável e cobiçada.

"Perdoe o príncipe. Ele está meio aturdido com as notícias. O Rei Vegeta faleceu antes que pudesse lhe participar o compromisso com Kamiria" Explicou o desconhecido "Kamiria, ao contrário, está confortável e feliz com a situação. Fui encarregado por nossa mãe de cuidar dela e educá – la até que encontrássemos o príncipe e o casamento se realizasse"

"Compreendo" Bulma disse, indolente "O problema é que Vegeta não passa de um arrogante com o orgulho ferido. Foi derrotado por Goku... o filho de um guerreiro saiyajin" Bulma encolheu – se ao mencionar o sangue alien do amigo de infância.

"O filho de Bardack, eu presumo. Kakarotto. Fraco, para os padrões de um bebê saiyajin" Falou Saddith.

"Oh, não!" Retrucou Bulma, veementemente "Goku é extremamente poderoso! Foi ele que derrotou Freeza, você sabe, e também alcançou o nível super saiyajin" Acrescentou ela, depressa.

Saddith estava embasbacado. Para defender Kakarotto, ela se erguera, e mostrara que, além de um rosto bonito, ela tinha um corpo fenomenal. 'Felizardo será o homem com quem ela escolher se casar' pensou, nocauteado 'Jovem, bonita, destemida e voluntariosa, faria qualquer homem feliz'

"Gostaria de conhecê – lo" Saddith falou, devagar. Ainda estava recobrando – se do impacto que a beleza física de Bulma havia causado nele.

"BULMA!" gritou uma mulher de cabelos louros e baixa estatura, do gramado "YAMCHA CHEGOU, E QUER VÊ – LA!"

"MANDE – O ESPERAR, MAMÃE!" Bulma gritou "Se me dá licença, senhor, tenho que ir receber... um amigo" Reprimindo uma risadinha, ela esgueirou – se de volta para o interior da casa. "Oh, diga a Vegeta que lhe agradeça. Vou deixar que você e sua irmã fiquem, porque você reforcou minha crenca de que nem todos os saiyajins são estupidos"

"Que pena..." Saddith falou, em tom baixo e muito devagar "Ela já escolheu com quem vai se casar"

"YAMCHA!" Uma alegre voz feminina gritou, e um borrao azul desceu as escadas. Bulma atirou – se nos braços do amigo, radiante "Como vai, meu caro? Vá para o jardim. Vou levar uns sanduiches, sucos, e trocar de roupa. Assim posso tomar um solzinho enquanto você fica na piscina"

"Claro, Bulma" Concordou Yamcha, rindo. Ela não mudaria nunca.

Bulma subiu novamente e Yamcha seguiu para o jardim. Foi quando a viu.

Linda, uma visao num pequeno biquini branco. Uma deusa. Um anjo. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em cachos lustrosos e uma saída de praia amarela mal escondia os contornos do corpo esguio e delicado. Seu rosto jovem estava cheio de uma curiosidade sedutora.

"Estou bonita?" Perguntou a santa, com sua musical voz, a Yamcha. O guerreiro sentiu a boca seca, os olhos passeando na pele branca e acetinada. A deusa estendeu – lhe a pequena mão, e Yamcha segurou – a, apenas para beijá – la, cavalheiramente. O anjo deu uma risadinha divertida, e Yamcha sorriu de volta, deslumbrado.

"Acho melhor que você largue a moça, Yamcha" Disse uma voz feminina, quebrando o encantamento. Yamcha largou a aveludada mão e virou – se. Num pequenino biquini cor de rosa, estava Bulma, um largo chapelao de palha nos cabelos azuis, a cesta de piquenique num dos braços e uma bola de praia colorida debaixo do outro braço.

"Por que eu deveria, Bulma?" Perguntou Yamcha, sem despregar os olhos do anjo de branco.

"Bem..." Bulma deu uma risadinha zombeteira "Ela é noiva de Vegeta, princesa – consorte do Planeta Vegeta, e tem um irmão que tem o dobro do seu tamanho. Satisfeito?"

"Oh, Bulma!" Censurou a deusa "Não fale assim de Saddith. Devo dizer que, daqui a pouco, você será minha cunhada... Saddith ficou bem impressionado com sua beleza física e seu carater moral"

"O QUÊ?" As duas belas e o embasbacado rapaz ouviram um rugido. Flutuando acima de suas cabeças, Vegeta ouvira da boca da noiva todos os planos de seu cunhado "SADDITH VAI SE CASAR... COM ELA? ELA É UMA TERRÁQUEA VAGABUNDA! NÃO PODE! NÃO É DO NÍVEL DELE!" O guerreiro berrava.

"SE ELA É, OU NÃO, DO MEU NÍVEL, PRÍNCIPE, É PROBLEMA MEU!" Saddith interrompeu "Deveria cuidar melhor de minha irmazinha, Sua Alteza. O terraqueo estava deslumbrado com ela... Pode perder a noiva" O outro saiyajin gracejou.

"NÃO OUSE APROXIMAR – SE DE KAMIRIA! ELA É MINHA NOIVA, MINHA! SE OUSAR TOCAR NELA, VOU FAZER PICADINHO DE VOCÊ!" Vegeta berrou, cego de raiva (NA: Isso é tão típico do Vegeta... Primeiro, ter ciúme da Bulma... Depois, demonstrar indiferença).

Yamcha piscou, atordoado. Saddith aterrissou ao lado de Bulma e enlaçou – a pela cintura, com sua cauda negra. Kamiria levitou com suavidade até o lugar onde deveria estar, por dever e direito: ao lado de seu noivo e futuro marido.

Mas, depois do encontro com o galante e cavalheiro jovem terráqueo, a jovem saiyajin não estava tão certa se queria mesmo ser Kamiria Ketalo, condessa de Ketalo, noiva do príncipe – herdeiro Vegeta e futura princesa – consorte do Rei Vegeta II.


	4. A Festa e O Beijo

Notas Da Autora: Olá! Estou de volta com o quarto capítulo de "Um Amor Vindo Do Espaço". Desculpa pela demora em postar esse capítulo, mas eu não sabia o que escrever... Agora tive uma idéia muito legal... Uma festa!

* texto *: conversa telepática entre Vegeta e Bulma.

No Capítulo Anterior: Saddith, mandado por Vegeta, tem uma longa conversa com Bulma, e não esconde do cunhado o quanto a beleza, meiguice e inteligência da "gênia" o seduziu. Enquanto isso, Kamiria se aproxima de Bulma e conhece o ex. namorado e melhor amigo da garota: Yamcha, que fica encantado com ela.

Sinopse do capítulo: Bulma, em paz com Kamiria, decide festejar o noivado de Vegeta com a condessa. O noivo ignora a jovem, que passa a dedicar suas atenções para o apaixonado Yamcha. Já Vegeta fica louco de raiva quando vê a proximidade de Saddith e Bulma.

Um Amor Vindo do Espaço: Capítulo IV – A Festa e O Beijo.

Bronzeando – se ao sol, enquanto folheava uma revista de moda, Bulma estava sentada numa cadeira, na borda da piscina, quando ergueu os olhos azuis para Kamiria, que relaxava num colchão sobre a massa de água. A nobre percebeu o olhar da terráquea e disse, com um sorriso:

"O que houve, Bulma?"

"Eu estava pensando, Miria..." Bulma começou, hesitante "Lá em Vegetasei, quando as pessoas ficavam noivas, as famílias davam festas?"

"Festas?" Kamiria ergueu uma sobrancelha e Bulma suspirou, pesadamente.

"Festa é uma reunião de pessoas para comemorar algo importante na vida de outra pessoa. No seu caso, vou reunir uns amigos para comemorar o seu noivado com o Vegeta" Explicou Bulma.

"Parece legal" Disse Kamiria "Ah, será que você pode chamar aquele seu amigo? Acho que o nome dele é Yamcha...? Pode?"

Bulma riu, gostosamente. Kamiria era noiva, mas, graças a Kami, não estava cega. A hospedeira perguntou – se o que Vegeta faria com o pobre Yamcha se descobrisse que seu ex. namorado vivia nos pensamentos da noiva do príncipe.

"Claro que posso. Vou chamar o Goku, a Chichi, o Gohan... O Tien, o Chaozu, o mestre Kame" Ela sorriu "Tome cuidado com o velho Kame, Miria. Ele vai babar em cima de você... Mas só isso. E se eu conheço bem o Vegeta, ele mata o pobre velho se Kame fizer um movimento além do limite com você"

Kamiria sorriu. Vegeta nunca demonstrara seu ciúme, mas, se Bulma, que convivia há algum tempo, dizia assim, ela acreditava.

"UMA FESTA? ESTÁ LOUCA?!"

Bulma tapou a boca de Vegeta com a mão e disse, um sorriso largo no rosto:

"Ora, Vegeta... Você é um príncipe, não vai querer que seu noivado passe em brancas nuvens... Vai? Além disso, Kamiria está tão entusiasmada com a idéia da festa... Lá em Vegetasei vocês não fazem muitas festas, não é?"

"Festas são coisas para pessoas fracas, mulher" Resmungou Vegeta, fazendo um muxoxo.

"Você quer magoar sua futura esposinha, Vegeta?" Ameaçou Bulma, ainda sorridente. "Dê essa felicidade a Kamiria. A vida de casados de vocês será um inferno, homem. Ela é muito submissa e você vai pisar nela"

"Está bem, está bem! Faça o que quiser!" Concordou Vegeta, derrotado. "Mas que seja uma festa luxuosa, Bulma, como é digno do noivado de um príncipe com uma condessa"

No dia seguinte, Bulma arrastou a jovem alien para um shopping. As duas passaram ao largo das lojas simples, e pararam na frente das griffes famosas. O primeiro vestido que chamou a atenção da jovem Kamiria foi um Dolce & Gabbana.

O vestido era composto por um top de tafetá preto, tipo tomara – que – caia, e uma saia de tafetá cor de grafite, lisa, que ia até os pés. Sobre os seios, no top, havia um bordado de canutilhos transparentes, que refulgiam sob a luz. O bordado formava o desenho de uma borboleta.

"Olhe, Bulma!" A jovem chamou a atenção da companheira "Que linda roupa! E que bordado magnífico!"

"Esse vestido é da coleção passada, Miria. Não serve para a noiva de um príncipe. Venha, vou levá – la à mais luxuosa loja deste shopping. Lá tem um vestido que vai ficar lindo em você, minha cara. Você vai parecer uma verdadeira princesa – consorte. Vegeta vai cair nos seus pés"

Kamiria riu de leve. As duas andaram um pouco e pararam diante de uma franquia da Christian Dior, que também vendia Yves Saint Laurent.

"Oi, Mariana" Bulma cumprimentou a jovem que veio recebê – las. Era loira de olhos azuis e usava o mesmo vestido que deslumbrara Kamiria na vitrine da outra loja "Quero aquele Yves Saint Laurent cor de pêssego para a minha amiga" Bulma especificou à vendedora.

"Claro, Bulma!" Mariana desapareceu por uma escadinha em caracol que levava à parte de cima da loja. Logo, a loura voltou com uma capa de plástico, contendo um lindo vestido cor de pêssego.

O vestido era uma frente única de seda, com pequenas flores cor de creme pintadas à mão no delicado tecido. Mariana entregou – o a Bulma, que levou Kamiria para os provadores:

"Bulma, não é transparente demais?" Kamiria preocupou – se, enquanto admirava o traje.

"Não, Miria" A outra respondeu, pacientemente. "É perfeito. Ninguém vai ver nada através de seu vestido, minha cara. Ele é forrado de cetim por baixo, o que dá um toque muito gostoso ao tato. Sinta"

Kamiria tocou de leve o vestido e gostou da sensação. Vestiu – o, e Bulma soube que acertara. O vestido revelava generosamente as curvas suaves da jovem alienígena, e moldava à perfeição a boa forma da jovem.

"E você? O que vai usar?" Perguntou Kamiria para Bulma.

"Oh, a Bulma estava procurando desesperadamente por um motivo para comprar este vestido" Intrometeu – se Mariana, subindo a escadinha em caracol e voltando com outra capa plástica, que protegia um Dior.

Era de xantungue azul – celeste, com uma echarpe de seda, azul – Royal, que combinava com os cabelos longos e lisos da jovem. O vestido tinha um decote em V, e, sendo que o vestido era tomara que caia, o decote mostrava o vale entre os seios da terráquea. Na borda do decote, haviam pequenas miçangas azuis – Royal, bordadas.

Vendo o quão revelador era o vestido da outra, Kamiria especulou se Bulma não estava sensual demais. Mas tirou esse pensamento da cabeça. A noiva de Vegeta era ela e não custava nada a Bulma tentar seduzir Saddith.

"Vou pagar os vestidos, Miria. Espere e vamos comprar cosméticos para maquiagem que combinem com nossos novos vestidos" Avisou Bulma.

"Está bem"

Bulma pagou os vestidos e saiu carregando as duas sacolas, que encapsulizou depressa. As duas seguiram para a grande loja da M.A.C. e Bulma avistou uma vendedora de quem era amiga:

"Oi, Andressa! Vim comprar cosméticos novos, sombras, blushes, batons, bases, pós... Tudo nas cores rosa – chá e azul – bebê" A jovem milionária explicou à amiga que as recebera.

"Venha, Bulma" Andressa levou – as às seções de bases e pós compactos. Como Bulma era cliente antiga da loja, a outra atendente, Carina, tirou as bases e pós nas cores que Bulma usava. Depois de tudo acondicionado em uma sacolinha, Bulma,  Andressa e Carina foram ver que cores de bases e pós combinavam com a pele virgem de Kamiria.

Depois de escolhidos bases e pós, Carina e Andressa levaram Bulma e Kamiria à seção de sombras. Ficaram por duas horas testando diferentes tons de azul e rosa nos olhos das duas clientes. Eram cinco horas quando saíram do shopping

"Ai, meu Kami!" Queixou – se Bulma "Vamos nos atrasar para a sessão com o cabeleleiro!"

"Cabeleleiro?" Questionou Kamiria, curiosa.

"É uma pessoa que faz penteados nos cabelos das mulheres" Explicou Bulma, enquanto pressionava uma cápsula. Do nevoeiro, surgiu um reluzente Porsche preto. "Vamos! Marquei hora com a Victória e o Cabral, que são os melhores cabeleleiros dessa cidade"

Vegeta e Saddith só viram Kamiria e Bulma depois que as duas estavam prontas, penteadas e maquiadas. Vegeta deveria ter olhos só para Kamiria, que estava mais bela que nunca, mas não conseguia desgrudar o olhar de Bulma, que estava esplendorosa e sexy.

A cabeleleira Victória fizera cachos nos cabelos lisos de Bulma. Os cachos foram presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e caíam sobre seus ombros nus. Seus olhos, brilhantemente azuis, estavam cobertos por uma pequena faixa de sombra azul marinho, e os cílios estavam incrivelmente longos, devido às várias aplicações de rímel.

Seu vestido revelava a plena beleza daquela mulher, e ela sorria, largamente. Bulma para Vegeta, sorriu e olhou para a mulher a seu lado. Vegeta engoliu em seco quando percebeu que Kamiria também estava linda.

A noiva parecia uma donzela, virginal. O simples vestido cor de pêssego era bonito, mas Kamiria, que parecera tão selvagemente bela no vestido branco, estava ofuscada pelo esplendor e pela sensualidade da anfitriã. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque simples e a maquiagem ressaltava o ar inocente e desprotegido da jovem noiva. Vegeta se perguntou se não iria se casar com a pessoa errada:

"Maravilhosamente bela, Bulma" Elogiou Saddith, oferecendo o braço à Bulma. A anfitriã sorriu e enlaçou o braço do cavalheiro. Kamiria sorriu para o noivo, na expectativa. Vegeta pegou o braço da jovem e foram até o centro da sala. Chegando lá, o príncipe largou sua futura consorte e foi para seu cantinho.

Bulma percebeu e tratou de tranqüilizar a desapontada noiva:

"Ora, Miria!" Ela gracejou "Vegeta não é lá um bom noivo, mas com certeza, deve gostar de você"

A jovem noiva sorriu, sem jeito, e deixou que Bulma a conduzisse para um sofá. Repentinamente, a alien viu – se ao lado de Yamcha, e abriu um largo e radioso sorriso. O guerreiro também sorriu:

"Ora, ora... A Bulma fez um bom trabalho com você, não é, Kamiria? Está linda" Elogiou o rapaz, e Kamiria corou.

"Obrigada"

Bulma estava sem ar e foi para uma sacada, respirar um pouco de ar fresco. A comemoração estava sendo um sucesso! Graças a Kami...

"Está maravilhosa" Ela ouviu uma voz por trás dela, e reconheceu – a. Primeiro, sorriu e, virando – se, viu Vegeta.

Ele usava um terno preto, justo, que delineava seu corpo musculoso, e Bulma percebeu que prendia a respiração. Ele era bonito... Másculo, viril e bonito... No que ela estava pensando!?

"Que coisa feia, Vegeta" Repreendeu – o, de leve "Deixar sua noiva sozinha no meio de pessoas que ela não conhece"

"Não seja hipócrita, Bulma" Retrucou Vegeta "Sei muito bem da atração de Yamcha por Kamiria"

Bulma ficou estatelada. Vegeta percebera! Como ela contaria a Kamiria?

* Não conte a Kamiria * Ela ouviu a voz dele dentro de sua cabeça e ficou assustada.

"Que diabos está fazendo, Vegeta?" Ela berrou, assustada "Por que está dentro da minha cabeça?"

            * Estamos nos ligando, Bulma * Ele respondeu, em sua mente. * Tente falar comigo por aqui *

            * Ligando? Que coisa é essa? Você é comprometido, homem! * Ela indignou – se. Bulma ouviu a risada de Vegeta.

            * Você foi quem meu coração escolheu, Bulma, para minha esposa e companheira * Ele explicou.

            De repente, Bulma viu – se presa a ele por dois grilhões de ferro. Olhou profundamente nos olhos de Vegeta e viu que queria beijá – lo. Ela sorriu quando ele inclinou – se e capturou os lábios dela num beijo ardente e apaixonado.

{ * {

Consegui! Terminei o quarto capítulo! (_Estoura uma champanhe_) Bom, espero que gostem. Dei o meu melhor... Leiam também a história "My love for you is insastiable", que eu estou lendo agora!

Um abraço!

Nanninha Li Briefs


	5. A Lua Cheia e O Bebê

Notas da Autora: Desculpe pela demora para atualizar, mas é que me mudei e estou sem Internet.

* texto *: Conversa telepática entre Bulma e Vegeta.

Um Amor Vindo do Espaço: Parte V – Lua Cheia e O Bebê 

Os dois beijaram – se por um longo tempo.

Quando Vegeta soltou Bulma, ela estava corada e ofegante. Fora o melhor beijo de sua vida. Mesmo quando ela namorara Yamcha, ela não se sentira daquele jeito: completa.

* Espero que tenha gostado * Ele disse dentro da mente dela

* Foi razoável * Ela mentiu, embora sua condição física a desmentisse. Bulma ouviu – o rir dentro da mente dela.

* Pare de mentir, Bulma * Ele disse, e sorriu * Você está ofegante e muito corada. Foi um beijo maravilhoso * Bulma ouviu Kamiria chamá – lo e empalideceu * Sossegue, Bulma. Ela não vai nem perceber *

Vegeta fechou a conexão telepática entre eles e virou – se para atender ao chamado de Kamiria. Desalentada e confusa, Bulma apoiou – se na sacada e viu um vulto alto e forte aparecer diante dela. Bulma reconheceu aqueles grandes olhos azuis: era Saddith, e ele a olhava com uma desdenhosa frieza.

Bulma sentiu medo daquele saiyajin forte diante dela. Por ela representar uma ameaça à união de Vegeta com Kamiria, ele poderia tranqüilamente eliminá – la.

"Então, você está apaixonada pelo Príncipe Vegeta" Saddith disse, baixinho.

"Não, Saddith, não estou. Estou furiosa, porque ele foi infiel a Kamiria" Ela mentiu, e conseguiu acalmar a fúria gelada nos olhos azuis.

"Ainda bem, Bulma" Ele murmurou "Porque eu a quero como minha esposa"

"O QUÊ?!" Ela espantou – se, e seu coração se apertou. A quinhentos metros, Vegeta ouviu seu grito e sentiu o aperto em seu peito. Largando Kamiria, aproximou – se silenciosamente da porta da sacada onde deixara Bulma. E viu:

Saddith imprensara Bulma contra a porta de vidro e Vegeta via – o baixando o rosto para beijá – la. Uma fúria cega assolou – o, mas um balde de água fria veio acalmar seus ânimos quando ele ouviu a voz suave de sua noiva:

"Ora, ora" Ela disse, e ele viu o sorriso esparramado por seu rosto bonito "Parece que, quando nosso casamento se realizar, Vegeta querido, teremos que realizar o casamento desses dois também"

Foi a menção de casamento entre Bulma e Saddith que fez o sangue de Vegeta congelar. Até então, ele não tinha idéia de quanto a queria como sua esposa e companheira.

"Kamiria" Ele disse com frieza "Está tarde. Você tem que repousar. Chame Saddith e se recolha" Observando com rapidez o céu, o príncipe acrescentou "Ah, e tranque – se, minha cara. Hoje é noite de Lua Cheia"

Antes de recolher – se em seus aposentos, Vegeta passou pelo quarto de Kamiria e Saddith e, silenciosamente, verificou se a porta estava bem trancada. Estava. Ele abriu a conexão com Bulma:

* Estou subindo *

* NÃO! Não venha! Não se atreva a vir *

* Preciso ir, Bulma. Estou indo * Ele flutuou até onde ela estava e viu – a, muito vermelha.

"Que diabo você fez comigo, Vegeta?" O príncipe sentiu pena. Ela estava extremamente nervosa, à beira das lágrimas "A minha pele está em fogo"

"Eu adquiri sua alma, Bulma, meu amor" Ele sussurrou.

Ela estacou, assustada. Os olhos azuis, transbordantes de lágrimas, fitavam – no com surpresa. Vegeta aproximou – se dela e beijou – a.

Ao contrário do beijo na sacada, esse foi muito mais suave e amoroso. Algo dentro de Bulma fez com que ela envolvesse Vegeta com seus braços e o puxasse para sua cama.

Com os instintos primitivos de sua raça influenciados pela luz da grande Lua Cheia, Vegeta fechou a ligação que sua alma fizera com a de Bulma e fez da bela terráquea sua para todo o sempre.

Enquanto Bulma e Vegeta se amavam, Saddith usava toda a sua força para conter Kamiria. Influenciada pela luz da Lua, ela queria ir atrás do homem que sua alma escolhera: Yamcha.

"Kamiria! Contenha – se! Você tem que se manter pura até o casamento!"

"Não, Saddith! Não quero me casar com o príncipe! Quero me casar com Yamcha!"

Saddith ficou chocado com aquela declaração da irmã e soltou – a. A condessa aproveitou esse momento e disparou para a casa de seu amado Yamcha.

Lá, Yamcha fez Kamiria sua para todo o sempre.

No dia seguinte, Bulma acordou e viu uma cauda de macaco que a enroscava pela cintura, prendendo – a em uma prisão rija e confortável. Ainda sonolenta, ela ergueu os olhos e viu o rosto de Vegeta, que a observava com um sorriso amoroso. Ele ergueu seu rosto com um dedo e beijou – a. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, até perceber quem beijava – a com tanto ardor. De olhos arregalados, ela empurrou – o e gritou:

"O que nós fizemos?" Seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas e ela desvencilhou – se quando Vegeta tentou abraçá – la "Saia daqui!"

Vegeta olhou – a com uma tristeza infinita e afastou – se. No entanto, mal ele se afastou, Bulma sentiu uma dor no peito tão forte que ameaçava engolfá – la.

'Que coisa. Eu o amo tanto que seu afastamento chega a provocar uma dor física' Ela pensou, deprimida. A dor aumentou e Bulma chorou. Por que tinha que amá – lo? Por quê?

Vegeta, trancado em sua câmara de gravidade, sentia a dor que sua 'mate' passava e desesperava – se. Um sorriso, entre tanta dor, aflorou a seus lábios. O que Bulma não sabia é que ele a deixara grávida do filho deles. O que ela faria quando descobrisse que estava esperando um filho?

Quinze dias depois, Bulma acordou quando o dia ainda não clareara. Sentou – se na cama e sentiu a náusea assolá – la com fúria e violência. Com uma mão nos lábios para conter os jatos de vômito, ela correu para o banheiro e despejou toda a sopa insossa que comera no meio da madrugada. Enquanto despejava tudo o que engulhava – a, sentiu que alguém, rude mas carinhosamente, erguia os fios de cabelo que se colava ao rosto suado e enxugava suas faces. Com o estômago apaziguado, ergueu o rosto e viu Vegeta a fitá – la, o rosto impassível. Mas os olhos transbordavam de preocupação. E, lá no fundo, um brilho de quem sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela.

* Desembuche * Ela disse, olhando – o fixamente.

* Você está grávida * Vegeta disse, sem meias palavras. Ele assistiu, divertido, a mudança que operou – se no semblante de sua amada.

* O quê? * Ela disse, tão baixinho... Que Vegeta pensou que ela temia o seu filho.

 É exatamente isso que você ouviu * Ele repetiu, amparando – a para que ela não caísse e perdesse o bebê.

*

E aí, o que acharam? Desculpem a demora! Leiam e revisem!


End file.
